Keeping Score
by Tinkerbell Faerie 2
Summary: DL Oneshot. A very friendly game of Football. How do Lindsay and Danny keep score? One Up Series


**AN:** Oneshot in the One Up Series.

**Summary: **Danny, Lindsay, and friends play a friendly game of Football. How do Lindsay and Danny keep score? DL

**Disclaimer:** Turns out we have a few sign ups for the coup. Very exciting news. But several people have requested Flack as their personal, uh, servant. We'll have to figure out some kind of time-share. Until then, they're still not mine.

**Additional Note (03/03/07):** Officially, CharmedMummy has Dibs on Flack. Sorry Ladies. :)

* * *

**Keeping Score**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Semi-Annual Flackball game!" Flack emerged from the small group of sixteen people, raising his hands in announcement, one hand palming a football. 

Lindsay snorted, "Flackball?" She muttered, and turned to Stella, "Is he serious?"

Stella nodded with mock solemnity, but her eyes revealed her true attitude; she sided with Lindsay. Flack was being a bit ridiculous. Everyone was gathered in the park; a hodgepodge of officers and scientists dressed in a wide range of workout gear. Most just wanted a fun game of football, but a few took this seriously, and that included Flack.

"Let it be understood: this is a not just a sport. It is war! Team against team, might against might…"

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "…true coach against true coach?" Stella tried to suppress a giggle, but one look at Lindsay, and the two were in fits of laughter, which earned them a glare from Flack. "Seems like you ladies don't take this seriously. You're not on my team," he stated, pointing at them in turn, "either of you."

Picking the teams went quickly, and Flack was true to his word. Stella and Lindsay ended up on Mac's team, while Danny and Hawkes were picked by Flack. Luckily, today's game afforded an even number, and the teams were eight each, and the four women who showed up were spread out evenly.

Mac gathered his team in a circle to stretch and talk about the game plan. Lindsay listened closely to who ran fast, caught well, and had the strength to block. Lindsay herself played running back when she played with her brothers and cousins. QB was to be rotated between Mac and a new officer called Finley, with Murphy as the long ball receiver.

Lindsay laughed to herself when she remembered Stella's eyes widen when Finley and Murphy showed up earlier. Stella had nudged her with her elbow, and jerked her head at them, "Dibs." Lindsay responded, "Which one?" Stella countered quickly, with a smile, "Does it matter?"

Lindsay bowed out of the competition gracefully; and in actuality, hadn't intended to compete. She was trying like crazy to keep her eyes off of Danny, and failing miserably. For his part, Danny was thankful that Lindsay was on the opposing team. He wasn't sure he could take standing next to her in the huddle in those yoga pants. And, he wasn't oblivious to the looks he was receiving from her, either.

After the coin toss (Flack's team won, and he rejoiced with a taunt, "Best get used to losing, suckers!"), the game began slowly. Flack, as QB, marched his team down the field, passing to Hawkes a few times, running the ball with Danny, and scoring first.

Another joyful outburst by Flack ("Now, that's what I call Flackball!") followed, aw well as a small celebratory dance by Danny. This action caused a bit of laughter, and Lindsay's comment ("Nice dance, Danny. Don't quit your day job.") caused more laughter from both teams. Danny seemed a little embarrassed.

**Score: Flack – 7. Mac – 0**.

**Score: Lindsay – 1. Danny – 0.**

Lindsay was finding it difficult to keep up with Danny, as his legs were quite a bit longer. Fortunately, she was used to having to play her much taller cousins, and must remember to read the run. Or get in the way. She grinned. _No one is calling penalties_.

Lindsay examined her opponents as they lined up. The next play looked like a run. And it was coming to Danny on the inside. She lined up accordingly, and amazingly enough, read the play correctly. Danny ran straight for her, and she grabbed him by the waist, using her body weight to bring him to the ground with her.

Unwittingly, she'd dragged him down on top of her, and realizing her situation, began to blush furiously, and push on his shoulder. "Danny. Get off me."

Danny grinned. He didn't make the play, but he got something even better. "Why, Montana? You're the one that put me here. You clearly have plans for me." He caught her eye, and she could feel his gaze in her toes. Her heart began hammering in her chest, and she knew her face betrayed her. He waited a few seconds, just to watch her reaction, before he got up and offered her his hand, and another disarming grin.

**Score: Lindsay – 1. Danny – 1.**

A few possessions later, Mac had been sacked three times. It was fourth and twenty. Lindsay assessed the positions of the opposing team, and approached the huddle.

"Mac. Can I offer a suggestion? You need to keep scrambling with that line up over there, don't stay in the pocket. They're strong with the left side linebacker, Tanner is it? So, what do you say to shotgun formation, roll right?"

For this suggestion, Lindsay received several raised eyebrows and dropped jaws. Both Finley and Murphy seemed impressed. Mac began nodding slowly, and turned back to the entire huddle, pointing at Murphy, "You're my receiver. Long. On one, on one. Break!"

Lindsay clapped her hands with the team. She had to admit, it was odd to see Mac anything but stoic. He actually looked relaxed today. They got on the line, and Flack's defense lined up just as Lindsay had predicted. Her play went off without a hitch, Mac throwing a long bomb to Murphy, who made a perfect catch, and the touchdown.

Murphy's celebratory dance was a little different. He dropped the ball, lifted his arms, and ran toward the rest of his team like an airplane. Lindsay laughed; obviously Murphy played soccer. She and the rest of the team followed, arms raised, running in a line. Suddenly, Murphy and Finley dropped to their knees in front of Lindsay, bowing to her as if she were a deity. The rest of the team followed suit, and Lindsay was having too much fun to be embarrassed. She did, however, notice the confused attention she was getting from her friends on the other team, especially Danny.

**Score: Flack – 7. Mac – 7.**

After this, Lindsay began calling the plays. But, Mac noticed she rarely ran the ball herself. At the half, Mac asked her about it. She shrugged. "Mac, I'm better as a coach. I'm shorter than everyone here, and it's easier for me just to block – I can get in anyone's way," she responded with a smile.

Mac grinned. "Well, you're pretty damn fast. I think we can get you in the endzone. What do you say, Murphy? Want to run interference for Lindsay, here?"

Danny approached them just in time to hear Murphy's response. "You got it Mac. Anything for Coach!" Murphy patted her on the back and Lindsay laughed.

Danny's eyebrows lifted in surprise. _Coach?_ He shook his head, _Naw. Maybe I misheard. But she does know about football…_

"For not taking this seriously, you guys are playing pretty well," Danny said, conversationally, as he pulled a bottle from the cooler. "Though, I think Murphy's confused between football and soccer. The 'airplane', and 'we're not worthy'?" Danny was digging for information. He grinned, nudging her with his elbow, and downed a huge gulp of water.

Lindsay smiled up at him, all innocence, "Danny, if a girl knows what she's doing, it's not hard to get two grown men on their knees." Danny, who had been mid-sip, suddenly spit the water everywhere.

**Score: Lindsay – 2. Danny – 1.**

Catching his eye, Lindsay gave a wink, and turned to join her team again. Her back was to him, and Danny took the opportunity with pleasure. He smacked her on the ass, "Go get 'em, Montana." She gave a small yelp as his hand made contact. She glanced at him over her shoulder. He was expecting a glare, and was pleasantly surprised when, instead, he received a flushed face and a shy smile.

**Score: Lindsay – 2. Danny – 2.**

Danny's his mind was still on _Coach_, and the irritatingly friendly nature of Murphy, as the second half started. He lined up on defense, across from the woman who consumed his thoughts. If he'd been paying proper attention, he would have noticed that Murphy had lined up on the outside of Lindsay. The ball was snapped and suddenly Danny was no longer being blocked by a small Lindsay, but a larger Murphy, and Lindsay bolted right past him and his teammates.

_Shit._ Danny was elbowed aside, and Murphy kept going, running interference as Lindsay darted into the endzone, Murphy right on her heels. She laughed and held up her arms, as if she were the referee calling a touchdown. Murphy grabbed her by the waist, and threw her over his shoulder. She playfully pounded his back with her fists, laughingly demanding to be put down.

**Score: Flack – 7. Mac – 14.**

Danny cringed. He was supposed to be making her laugh. Not that cop over there. Murphy paraded Lindsay back to her team, as they all lined up for high fives, which Lindsay gave, still upside-down over Murphy's shoulder.

Murphy set her down, and Lindsay glanced at Danny. She could see him clenching his jaw and staring at her. She turned to face him square on, lifted her eyebrow in a challenge, and curtseyed with a smirk.

Danny was stunned. _That little… that sly…_ he couldn't even finish his thought as she flounced back to her team.

**Score: Lindsay – 3. Danny – 2.**

A couple of possessions later, Flack's team was still down by a touchdown, and the man himself was beyond agitated. "Come ON, guys. This is ridiculous. Those pansies are beating us? The clock's winding down, we need to at least tie this up to keep our dignity!"

Danny watched his friend's tirade with amusement, before announcing his idea. "Look, people, I think there's time for one more play. It's something the guys and I used when we were kids – you know, when we weren't yet strong enough to throw a long pass? Who's the fastest on this team? Hawkes? Ok, guys, this is the 'Top Gun' play. We'll hit the brakes and they'll fly right by."

"Hawkes, you line up as center, play the snap. I'll pretend like I'm going to run it. You block for two seconds and take two steps forward to receive Flack's short pass. Then run like hell for the endzone. Most of the other team will be out of the way by then; you should have a clear path."

Flack looked at Danny like he was insane. "You think this is some kind of joke? This is war!"

Hawkes rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, we know. Teams, might, whatever… Just have some fun, Flack."

Flack looked back and forth between his teammates, and sighed. "Fine. Let's do this. On one? Break!"

Just as Danny said, everyone lined up and executed perfectly, Hawkes scoring the last touchdown of the game. Hawkes' victory dance was talked about for weeks later. He spun the ball on its end, and followed suit, dropping to the ground and performing a break dance spin on his back.

**Score: Flack – 14. Mac – 14. Tie game.**

All sixteen players met in the middle of the field, slapping hands and backs, laughing and congratulating each other. Flack approached Danny, dropping his right hand to Danny's shoulder in friendly greeting. "Owe you an apology, friend. That play worked."

"So, Flack, dignity intact?" Danny grinned. Flack grinned back, "Dignity intact."

Lindsay was talking to Murphy, and Danny was just about tired of having to share her attention. Stalking up to the pair, Danny gave Murphy a glare that would burn a house down. Murphy wasn't stupid, one look at Danny and he knew where he stood.

Offering a smile, Murphy asked, "Lindsay, you want a water? I'm going that way." Lindsay felt Danny's hand rest possessively on her back, and smiled sheepishly, "Thanks Murphy, I am a little warm. All that running, you know."

As Murphy retreated, Danny grinned wickedly down at Lindsay, "Warm, Montana? You need to cool off?" Hearing her own words thrown back at her, Lindsay became nervous. She tried to back up a step, but Danny was expecting it. He hauled her back to him, grabbing her by the waist and throwing her over his shoulder, repeating Murphy's earlier motions.

She squealed loudly, protesting her current position. In doing so, she drew the attention of most of the players. Flack, Stella, Mac, and Hawkes watched with amusement, as Danny ignored her pleas, "Put me down NOW, Messer. Seriously. You're going to be in so much trouble if you're doing what I think you're doing."

Danny strode purposefully toward the pond nearest to them, ignoring her pounding fists on his back. "Lindsay, you're going to have to keep still if you don't want me to drop you." He was way too cheerful for that to be a warning. She knew it was fruitless to protest; he had her in a vice grip. Yet, she still gave a good fight.

Danny waded into the water a few feet, and unceremoniously dumped Lindsay on her butt in the pond. She came up sputtering, completely wet, and glared angrily at Danny, who had stayed to watch her flounder. He stood over her with his arms crossed over his chest, grinning like an idiot.

**Score: Lindsay – 3. Danny – 3. Tie game.**

Lindsay began to laugh. She splashed water toward Danny, then held her hand up to him. "Fine, Danny, we're even. The least you could do is to help me up."

Danny reached for her hand, and realized a little too late that she had an alterior motive. Within moments, Danny was beside Lindsay in the water, sputtering and laughing himself.

**Score: Lindsay – One up.**

**

* * *

AN:** I know I'm skipping the part where they earn the extra point. I know I'm skipping a lot of the 'play-action'. But, it was long enough with out it. Also, I'm not sure who's keeping time for the halves. I'm assuming a girlfriend spectator of one of the players I don't mention. 

Soccer celebration references: Airplane - always a fun one. We're not worthy - think Wayne's World.

Also, last part references **Playing the Game** and Lindsay's suggestion to Danny to "cool off."


End file.
